


Falling

by ZiggyAwesome



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6991264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiggyAwesome/pseuds/ZiggyAwesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a battle, Chat finds himself falling more for his lady. (I will not apologize)</p>
<p>Also this is short as hell, I will apologize for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

The moment I saw her take the blow, I knew it was bad. Her precious boy falling aimlessly over the edge. Screaming her name - I jumped after her. I didn't know how I would stop us but hell I was going to try. Screw the akuma, screw the possessed citizen - right now they don't deserve saving. My lady needs me and it's me she's going to get. The wind whistled past my ears as I fought to fall faster. I can see her ribbons flying next to her face, whipping her beautiful lips as the ground torturously closed the distance between us and the end of our adventures. I tried my best to ignore the flashing images of our past together. Her smiling, her beauty. Her used-to-be clumsiness which I watched develop over the years. It was something I didn’t want to let go of.

Finally, my arm wove around her waist. I flipped us over and held her close in my arms. I don't want her to get hurt, I'm willing to sacrifice myself for her. I don't care if my body gets destroyed and broken, I want her to live. I love her too much. I don't want her to suffer. Giving her a quick kiss on the forehead, I reached for my staff even if my attempts only saved her, that's all that matters.

As I was reaching for my staff I could hear voices. They were faint but were growing ever more prominent in the wind. Not even a second after I realised that my staff was gone - probably fallen loose in the fight - did I hear another voice. Beautiful blue eyes met my own, tears forming around the edges. I couldn't stand letting her see me like this, I was a mess. People were screaming below us, calling our names. I didn't know what to do. Neither of us had any way of stopping the fall. It was all over.

I squeezed her close and buried my face into the crook of her shoulder. My body shaking, my voice giving out, I mumbled words into her neck not even knowing if she could hear me. My voice betrayed me and soon I heard myself say words I had never had the guts to tell her before…

"I love you, my lady."

Her body tensed and I felt her stake to shake as we both accepted the inescapable fate. She wrapped her arms around me and as I felt the cool touch of the winter river below, I heard the words that made me content with our fate.

"I love you too, chaton."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys!
> 
> Welp that was my first contribution to this fandom. Don't expect me to stop XD Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
